


For the flock

by Demondogweed



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, alternative universe, fluffy ferality, predation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: In an alternative universe where the skeksis did not start mooching off the gelfling, a hunt begins and affirms their bonds.Just a fluffy feral skeksis story about hunting and sharing a meal.
Relationships: skekTek&skekGra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	For the flock

For the pack

The herd had settled itself in a clearing. Not too far from the trees or shelter, just in case predators were near and hungry enough to try and attack them. While landstriders were tall and strong, their legs were weak and so they tried their best to stay in a group.

The air was crisp and the herd's breaths were visible in the coldness of the late autumn. Anything coming near would have to sneak without breathing too visibly.

All of this ran through Tek's mind as he stalked through the bushes for a target. Breath even and light as to not be too visible. While the cold air made sneaking harder, the scents were much stronger as well. There was an old bull, injured foot, still strong enough to defend the herd. It would be perfect for the flock.

Tek moved carefully, keeping all four of his paws light not to rustle anything. At least, not yet. Sil and Li were near and Tek relayed the information he had gathered through the quick signalling of his body and tail. Sil gave a nod and the slightly larger skeksis trotted to his spot, Li and Tek taking theirs.

There was no sound but the landstriders and the wind. In those moments Tek could almost remember what was before the hunt. Crystal towers, technology beyond anything they could create here.

But that was then and this was now. Now it was time to get food.

A sharp cry broke the silence and the landstrider herd spooked, trying to form a wall to protect their young. The old bull was none the wiser as three skeksis ran for it. Sharp fangs and claws nipped it and isolated it as it was forced to run. The bull tried to kick at least one of the predators down but managed to only graze the dark blue one.

Tek did not cry out when he was hit with a sharp hoof, it bled but it didn't stall him. A problem for later. He kept his pace as he saw Li circle around the prey, trying to drive it to the flock. Sil kept on making horrid sounds to keep the prey on edge, nimbly dodging any hoofs directed towards him. Tek envied him in these moments, though these thoughts were short-lived as the landstrider began to pick up speed.

Tek's lungs hurt, he could taste blood in his mouth from exerting himself. But they had done their job, as two dark blurs ran past him from the woods, followed by a red and a brown one from opposite bushes.

The emperor led the main charge, pacing easily with the bull before digging his sharp teeth into it. Mal was right behind him, taking hold of its side. Ekt and Zok jumped onto its back, claws and teeth digging into the flesh with ease.

Tek's sprint turned into a jog, his turn was over but he could still be needed. Better keep eyes on the hunt's progress. He could hear Li and Sil panting near him, tongues lolled out of their jaws as they too followed the hunt.

The bull was certainly strong, as the emperor had found himself trying to break its spine with his jaws. The hide was tough and at most he just made it buck more. But that was okay, his was not the killing blow.

It had been once when he had been much younger and much more reckless. That had cost him a few teeth and deep scars on his face. After that, he knew his limits.

Besides, he could hear Var's snort and the crunch of the general's jaws around the bull's neck.

It fought for a good while, which was good. They did not want weak prey. It took long enough that the scouts managed to catch up and dug into the bull's hide.

Blood pooled into the ground as finally, Var had crushed the bull's throat. Silence reigned once more, aside from the panting skeksis and minor growls from those who were not utterly exhausted. The emperor jumped onto the carcass, tail held high as he let out a short shriek of victory.

"Headcount, now" he hissed and the gathered skeksis all chimed in their names and injuries. Tek's voice was raspy, but he managed to get out his scrape and his name.

\----------------------

Most of Thra's predators would have just eaten the bull then and there. But the skeksis were civilized. The hunting party dragged the prey to the castle, in solemn silence. Not out of respect for the animal, more because they were all frankly too drained to speak.

As soon as Tek managed to get inside and into his laboratory, he all but collapsed onto the floor. Here he was yet again, the scientist, among his equipment and machinery. Yet his mouth tasted of prey blood and all four of his paws stung.

It was in these moments of transition that he could not believe what he had become. He pondered why he even tried to stand on two legs when his four did the job just fine. But he was a skeksis, and skeksis were civilized. Besides, he needed to get into his clean robes and out of the muddy hunting tunic.

"Ah, scientist. Good hunt, yes? No one hurt, big kill" skekSil quipped as he entered the laboratory, looking as if he hadn't taken part in the hunt as well. Tek groaned and heaved himself on his rear paws.

"Could have been better, old meat is tough" he tried to play it off as he waddled towards his own room. The thoughts of the hunt still ran through his mind.

\-----------------------

The feast was as grand as usual, with snapping jaws and growls who got the best bits after the emperor. Tek, as usual, grabbed a leg and ran to share it with Gra and Li. Gra had been hurt during an arathim attack, so he was more than thankful for the offered meal. Everyone got their share, but those who sat next to the emperor got more than that. Thus, stealing bigger pieces for your group was technically accepted.

Tek watched as Gra and Li tore into the leg with nothing but strong jaws and claws. He ate his own share, ending up with a bone to chew on.

"skekGra, do you ever think about... how far we've gone?" he asked as his larger friend was polishing off a toe bone.

"Of what? The before? My belly is full and I am looked after, what else could there be?" Gra retorted and cracked the bone in two.

"Dignity?" Li joked from their spot. Tek snorted, looking at the main table. The Emperor sat in the middle, on either side of him there were the hunt leaders. SkekSil the scout leader and skekVar the kill leader. Both were respected far beyond their duties, but it all came back to the hunt. It was like a machine, everyone had their part to play and their rewards to gain.

The hunt united them in a way that the before hadn't, letting themselves fall into savagery and brutality. Yet it made them stronger.

Tek's fur bristled as Gra placed his front paw on his shoulder.

"I know you are the scientist, Tek. But don't overthink this. This is what we are" he stated with a smile and a tail wag.

As the dinner wound down, the flock gathered in the centre of the room. The podlings could clean the tables and eat the scraps. Now it was time for a nap. Tek found himself lying next to Gra, head in the thick mane of the conqueror. He could feel Li snake themselves under his front paws. Somewhere, he could hear Var's loud snores.

As usual, once the food was eaten, skekMal loped off. He was a strange being, so tied to the hunt that he didn't even pretend to be civilized. He was a hunter and that was all that mattered to him.

But Tek, he pondered. Was this truly all that there was to be a skeksis? A thin veneer of civility only to fall back to being beasts as soon as the food ran out. Was he doing things correctly?

Just as Tek's mind was once again running in circles, Gra placed his head over Tek's. The light blue skeksis gave a low rumble. Tek felt safe, he felt accepted.

He just wished he knew why his thoughts weren't.


End file.
